1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a generally tubular, hydroformed cowl structure which is incorporated in an automotive body. The cowl extends laterally across the body either at the base of a windshield or at the base of the vehicle's rear window.
2. Disclosure Information
Automotive cowl structures are typically formed in two pieces, as shown in FIG. 6. According to this prior art construction, the inner cowl, 100, is stamped and then welded into place between the cowl sides of the vehicle. Then, the cowl top outer panel, 102, is added to the cowl inner, usually by spot welding. This process necessitates a multi-step operation with attendant complexity and high cost, because separate welding machines must be employed to both weld the cowl top inner 100 to the body as a whole, and then to weld the cowl top outer 102 to the assembled body structure. The present inventive hydroformed cowl eliminates the need to weld and seal a separate top, while allowing reduced complexity in terms of parts needed to join the cowl with the cowl sides and the balance of the front end structure of a vehicle, while providing increased torsional rigidity and body integrity.